Crashbreaker
A Crashbreaker is a gameplay element introduced in Burnout 3: Takedown which grants the player the ability to blow up their vehicle in order to cause more destruction on others within its explosion radius. It later reappeared in Burnout Legends, Burnout Revenge, Burnout Dominator and Burnout CRASH! Crashbreakers do not feature in Burnout Paradise but after the 1.9 Update they make a small appearance/cameo on billboards for "Crashbreaker Laxatives" which are said to guarantee a "great blow-off"." Crashbreakers also don't appear as a button style item in Burnout 2: Point of Impact. Instead the crashbreakers are only used if the player moves his/her vehicle until the vehicle touches the icon which will cause the player's vehicle to explode like Burnout 3: Takedown. Use in Burnout 3 Players are able to use a Crashbreaker if they accumulated a certain amount of crashed cars. This gave the player the ability to blast traffic within the vehicle's vicinity. Players must also note that the Crashbreaker's "strength" is the same for every vehicle. Players can use Impact Time to move their vehicle into any pick up including the Crashbreaker Pick-Up regardless of how many traffic vehicles have been totaled. This means the vehicle can still explode without having to meet the required amount of hit vehicles. It also makes it possible for players to blow up more than once during a single crash event. Use in Burnout Legends The Crashbreaker reappears in Burnout Legends with many of the same purposes as in Burnout 3. Use in Burnout Revenge .]]Criterion revamped the use of the Crashbreaker in Burnout Revenge. Some Race, Road Rage, Eliminator and Grand Prix events allow the player to use a Crashbreaker during a the event each time they crash. If the player crashes they can activate their Crashbreaker while sacrificing all their Boost. This has the ability to take down anybody within its range and it is possible to be able to takedown every rival in an event. If a rival is taken down then the player's boost meter will refill upon respawning. If the player is taken down then they can immediately explode to get an Instant Revenge but the consequence is that they will respawn with no boost. Crashbreaker is also revamped in the Crash events. For every vehicle crashed the player is awarded a small amount of boost. Once the player reaches 100% boost then the Crashbreaker will activate itself. During these five seconds the player can either wait or they can try to fill the bar to 100% by tapping the appropriate button thereby amping up the strength of the Crashbreaker. As the bar can be filled up for every crash caused then it can be possible for the player to detonate their Crashbreaker more than once in a single event. The Crashbreaker's strength in Burnout Revenge is determined by the Crashbreaker Force level of the car during a Crash event whilst the strength is determined by the amount of boost within the boost bar. The higher the level then the larger the explosion but the harder it is for players to fill the boost bar, unless players are in Impact Time when the boost bar reaches 100%. Crashbreaker4.png|Woah! Better get ready to pump! Crashbreaker1.png|Almost there... Crashbreaker2.png|Pump it now! Pump it now! Crashbreaker3.png|Fire in the hole! Use in Burnout Dominator Same methods as Burnout Revenge but in all events (except solo events such as Maniac) feature Crashbreakers. Use in Burnout CRASH! The player has unlimited supply of Crashbreakers so the junction will gain much mayhem. The bar fills up automatically and can be accelerated when the player's car skids on the ground, contacts with other traffic or obstacles and bursts a traffic into flames. When the bar is filled up, the player can detonate a Crashbreaker. Aftertouch can be used every time the car detonates to cause more destruction. See Also *Crashbreaker Events